


Ask, and ye shall receive

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cute, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sweet, a tiny fic, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Smite me,Crowley thinks one day, about three or four days into the Beginning of the World. He feels rather daring about it, especially when God doesn’t answer. Puts a bit of a swagger in his slither.





	Ask, and ye shall receive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ask, and ye shall receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964368) by [Ariaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaste/pseuds/Ariaste). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/t584nkkhz7yfusz/Ask%20And%20Ye%20Shall%20Receive.mp3?dl=0


End file.
